


Dévaster

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a une chose que Smaug ne sait pas faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dévaster

**Author's Note:**

> Une amie qui m'a proposé le mot "destruction" et ça a pris une drôle de tournure que ce que je voulais au départ.  
> Comme toujours, si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

De ses mains, il avait tout détruit et détruirait encore. Alors comment faisait-on pour protéger un être vivant ?

Smaug gardait richesses, pas ce qui respirait et Bilbo s'attirait plus d'ennuis qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ainsi, il lui arrivait de prendre simplement Bilbo dans les bras. Sans un mot, évitant ses gestes habituellement brusques.

Il avait l'impression que Bilbo pouvait se casser n'importe quand. Le cambrioleur était doux, remplit de bonté, alors que le dragon était l'égoïsme pur. Prêt à détruire ceux sur son chemin.

Au fond, ces petites mains protégeaient celles qui détruisaient.


End file.
